Humanity
by Kizmuth
Summary: The beast had thought that he was above humans and their pitiful humanity. Then again, he also thought that his antlers wouldn't get stuck in two trees when he traversed his precious woods. He was stuck and the only person close enough to help him was The Woodsman.


The beast had accidents. It happened. He had made peace with that and decided not to make such a fuss every time it happened. He would get free eventually. It happened before and he lived.

He was stuck. His antlers specifically. The beast was stuck between two edelwood trees. It was poetic in a way. Irony seeping through said poetic nature of his predicament. A bird perched itself on his antler and began singing. The beast wasn't up to singing. He was angry. Furious. White rage overwhelming his senses. He tugged, pulled, pushed – nothing. He was still stuck. Even more so now as it appeared. He let out a loud, frustrated groan.

The first time this had happened the filthy cat had found him. Pretended to be a skeleton that one. Rounded up an entire village and made them his minions. A benevolent ruler. The beast laughed at that in mockery.

The second time this had happened Whispers found him and set him free. He promised not to harm her niece or her in exchange for her kindness. They left on good terms. He was lucky to be near her home that time.

Now he was completely in the opposite direction of the two people who wished to help him. Or could be convinced to help. Now he was...The beast let out a lower groan this time. ''The woodsman leaves near here.''

He face palmed himself slowly, preparing himself for the most embarrassing encounter. A deep sigh. Inhale, exhale. The beast snarled, ''I hate this forest sometimes...''La la la – la la la chop the wood to light the fire!'' He began singing the familiar tune that lured the woodsman to his location. He was more desperate than he was proud. The bird chirped again and he shouted at it to leave. In fear of angering the eldest creature in the woods, it flew away in a hurry.

''Beast!'' The woodsman's voice brought out two emotions in the beast. One was anger, embarrassment shame all in one. While the other was happiness. Then he realized that maybe, just maybe there was a chance that The Woodsman wouldn't help him out.

He should have thought out this plan a bit more. ''Greetings, Woodsman.'' He mumbled bitterly. He couldn't even stare him down with his eyes. The woodsman just had to come from behind him. The beast felt cornered, uncomfortable. He scratched a tree out of habit. It was a nervous tic he had made a habit of during these times...when he got stuck. The beast couldn't believe how often this happened to him. So often that he even had a tic to go with this behaviour. It was unheard of!

''Turn around and face me like you are known to!'' The woodsman demanded and buried his axe in the ground. The beast would not shudder. He was above that. The woodsman wouldn't be stupid enough to try to cut him down...would he? The beast tried looking behind his shoulder to see the woodsman but hissed. The antlers began to ache. They started to hurt now. He cursed himself for showing weakness in front of the woodsman.

''Are you...stuck?'' There was a slight mirthful tone in the question.

The beast huffed.

''You are, aren't you!'' The woodsman laughed.

''Is my lantern lit?'' The beast merely asked.

''Yes, Beast, it is.''

That was one less thing to worry about. The woodsman watched the beast with amusement in his eyes. This was a one in a lifetime opportunity to cut him down. He was not a moving target anymore. He noticed the skeletal arms that dangled in front of the beast and noted that he may be stuck but he was not powerless. It would be too stupid of a move. Unless he attacked from behind, like he could...

''You aren't singing...'' The woodsman narrowed his eyes. ''That's not like you?''

The beast was acting uncharacteristically glum. The eldritch entity that was known for annoying him with his unbearable singing was now staring at the ground without any emotion. His eyes were dimmed, hazy even.

''I am tired, woodsman.'' The beast finally admitted.

''How long have you been stuck there?'' The woodsman barely suppressed another laugh.

''One, perhaps two days. Who knows...There is no clear sky one can navigate with. The deep Unknown is a place of despair indeed.'' He chuckled quietly. ''It is a nice place to live alone in...''

''And yet you asked for me,'' The woodsman noticed, ''you must have been really desperate for freedom. Or you were lonely.''

''Even I do not like isolation, woodsman. Everyone needs company once in a while.'' The beast retorted at The Woodsman's bewildered tone in his previous statement, a tad peeved with him now. Who was that pathetic woodsman to judge him? Nobody! He was a pawn. Yes, only a pawn. A pawn with a weapon that contemplated whether or not cutting the beast down was a good idea.

He hated this. He hated how weak he looked now. It was demeaning to his usual nature. The beast clenched and unclenched his hands. The woodsman noticed the other tic. ''No need to fret, beast. I mean you no harm,'' he used the same tone and sentence structure the beast used at times. He was mocking him. The beast tried pulling his antlers out of the tree but failed once more. Anger overcame him as he growled and threw a fit. He began pulling harder so much that the tree tops rustled, birds flew out and he was left frustrated and even more stuck. ''WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?''

''...This isn't the first time you got stuck?'' The woodsman couldn't contain his laughter.

...

''Silence woodsman. Silence.'' The beast threatened. The woodsman laughed. ''I SAID SILENCE!''

''What are you going to do? Make another fit?''

There was a long silence between the two before The Beast spoke slowly, clearly, quietly, ''What were you like before I stepped in your life?''

The woodsman frowned at the question. What was wrong with the beast? This wasn't the eldritch spirit he was used to. This looked like a tired creature. He wasn't singing. He wasn't haughty, arrogant, etc. It made the woodsman uneasy.

''I was happier, beast.''

''All of you were...'' The beast answered to himself but the woodsman overheard him. They didn't speak to each other.

''Do you want my help?'' The woodsman asked, careful to phrase his question. Using need would be another slap in the face to him. He looked like his day was bad. He saw a small nod and grabbed his axe as he came near. ''You're in between two edelwood trees. Isn't that convenient? Ha, I was looking for oil.''

Oh, woodsman. If only you knew what you were using for that oil. The beast gazed at the ground and followed the turtle slowly pacing.

''Just, hand me the axe.'' The beast said, ''I'm missing like...fifty centimetres to the two branches keeping me trapped. I'll give it back.'' He opened his palm and waited. The woodsman was apprehensive at first, but handed it to him nonetheless.

The beast asked, ''Can you tell me if I'm close, I can't really see anything and cutting my own antler off wouldn't be productive.''

''It would be funny.'' The woodsman added.

''It would not be funny to me.'' The beast grumbled and began chopping the wood, seeing that it didn't hurt him he figured he was chopping the correct tree... The woodsman watched the act intently and when he freed his first antler twitched at the beast's booming yell. The beast's eyes glowed brighter than ever. ''Good...good!''

''Wait, beast!'' The woodsman shouted when the beast was about to bring down the axe and set his other antler free. ''What woodsman,'' the entity hissed in anger.

''...A little to the left.''

The beast moved his arm as the woodsman told him to.

''Go on now.''

The beast nodded and chopped the branch down, freeing himself completely. He handed the woodsman his axe back and saw that the lantern was indeed lit to its full potential.

''Thank you, woodsman...''

The woodsman was caught off guard by the strange melancholic tone the beast used. Even more so at the thank you he received. He smiled a little in return to the hollow eyes. ''You are welcome.''

Maybe he wasn't so above humanity like he had thought himself to be after all.


End file.
